King of the Pirates
by Oreoishida
Summary: Reaching your dreams in life can sometimes be the end of it all...but the adventures that brought you there, the people you met and the stories you shared, is what makes every second worth it...even in the end. This is a major character deathfic!


**One Piece belongs Eiichiro Oda and all of his characters portrayed in this story are his and I do not claim any rights to their names and/or their personalities. This story however is an original story that uses Oda's characters from the world of One Piece. Please make sure to support Oda's work and read the original One Piece story if you haven't already!**

Usually I wouldn't say anything but I felt I should before this story. First off this is a thought that had been going around my mind for a while about what the "One Piece" actually was. Though Oda isn't done, this is all just for fun so please enjoy my random thoughts…oh…and this is a major character deathfic (sorry in advance)!

-Oreoishida

 **XXX**

"Do you have any last words?"

The people surrounding the stage set before them were silent, watching and waiting to hear what the king of the pirates had to say. It was silly if those in the audience truly thought about it. They all knew what was going to happen, they all knew what he was going to say but still their breathing stilled as they inhaled and paused…waiting.

The pirate before them smiled. No, not just smiled, he grinned like a mad man who didn't realize how close he stood to Death's door. The crowd began to tremble as their lungs strained from the effort of silence, hoping to hear the words that would be carried on the wind shortly.

The age of the pirates had been glorious and terrible. Some ravaged everything they came in contact with while others simply bought what they needed in town and went on their way. This particular pirate held in his crew the most famous pirates to roam the world besides that of Gold D. Rodger himself and perhaps White Beard.

His crew pieced together of eight people included; the world's greatest swordsman having defeated Mihawk in battle, the cat burglar who had single-handedly drawn a map of the world, a man from an lying fool to a brave warrior of the sea, a cook who found and shared the location of a legendary sea, an unlikely doctor who had developed a cure for every known disease, an archaeologist who stumbled upon the true history of their world, a cyborg shipwright who dreamed of building a ship to sail all the oceans and did, and of course a great musician who only dreamed of fulfilling long lost promises. This unlikely group of people were the ones who conquered the grand line and the new world. They sailed the sea as nakama and nothing less. The grinning mad man before the crowd scanned the people present before speaking.

"Oi! Listen up! I wanted to find One Piece and claim the title of pirate king and I managed to do that over everyone else! One Piece is out there if you want to go and find it, but I won't tell you where! I mean that's the adventure! If I told you where to go you wouldn't have any fun finding it!"

The gathered crowd unable to give him anything but shocked faces turned to each other and shook their heads. It would be the same thing all over again they were sure. No one knew what the One Piece treasure looked like and it would be a race to find it once more.

The marines on the platform raised their axe just as the raven haired man shouted down at the crowd once more "You know it would be nice if you at least had some sort of feast at the end you know? Nothing like going out after a grand meal, well at least one with lots of meat!"

The statement froze the marines at either side holding him as well as the executioner. They were confused at the sudden and random comment. The man before them looked back down towards the ground and mumble "I'm only suggesting…" Before anyone could utter another word the executioner completed his job thus ending another era of the pirate king.

The people gathered didn't notice the eight strangers among them who had also come to watch the execution. They watched with pained filled eyes and listened as they were forced one last time to hear their captain speak. They hadn't disbanded, they hadn't gone their own separate ways after reaching their dreams, no, they had ended up with each other again over time, sailing the seas as the crew of the pirate king.

The eight in question were not near each other but spread throughout the crowd. They could see the faces of friends they had made throughout the mass of people and they seemed to be holding back tears. In unison, they turned and raised an arm with a black "X" as they walked away. Others in the crowd joined in raising their arms having known this pirate king to be a kind individual, strange, but he never caused more trouble than any village could handle.

Brook quietly started to hum to himself. A familiar tune that many around them knew. He started slowly, the pace quickening as he began to hum just a bit louder to himself. A tiny Yohoohoo could be heard before others joined in, first the other seven and then the mass of people.

"Gather up all the crew!  
Time to ship out Bink's brew!  
Sea wind blows to where,  
Who knows?  
The waves will be our guide!  
O'er across the ocean's tide,  
The sunset is goin' wild,  
See the sky! The birds singing in circles passing by!"

Binks' Sake was known far and wide by pirates and marines. The marines seemed to be flustered at first asking those in attendance to leave and to stop singing but the music carried on. When the song slowed and Brook finished one last Yohoohoo the crowd grew silent. The eight nakama were near each other once more this time near the dock.

"Too bad you won't be able to ask any of the ladies if they need anything Curly."

"Don't need to Marimo, I've got two beautiful ladies to attend to here."

"Sanji, not now the wind has shifted and we need to go."

"Plus Sanji-san now isn't the greatest time to deal with a nose bleed."

"Ahhhhhhhh….no! Sanji please don't I don't have my bag on me!"

"Calm down Chopper we won't let him do anything right now!"

"Usopp-bro I'm not sure we can keep him from doing anything!"

"Yohoohoohoo! I only wish I had seem some panties before we had to move on, but sadly my poor broken heart must suffer!"

"BROOK WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT," a chorus of voices rang out.

The alarm bells sounded in the distance and the Straw Hats turned to view the marines charging at them. Looking towards the sun Nami raised her right hand high to allow the others to see the straw hat that she held.

"Alright you idiots time to head for the ship, set sail and make sure these people look for their own one piece!"

"Ay Nami-SWAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

The others grinned as they dashed towards their ship, the pain of loss still there but knowing that Luffy would never have allowed them to be caught here.

Nami grinned cat-like as she looked at her hand once more speaking aloud to the others in her crew, "after all, One Piece is just the dreams that bring us together for one big adventure!"

 **~FIN~**

As a random note, Bink's Sake has multiple English translations and is now being officially translated as well so you may know a different version from what I used!

I do hope any readers who came across this enjoyed! Leave a comment if you like and have the time to do so! Thanks for reading!

-Oreoishida


End file.
